


Monster of the Trout Motel Part 2

by BettyMonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMonroe/pseuds/BettyMonroe
Summary: Dean and the reader return from killing the Shapeshifter.  Reader is depressed and questioning the ethics of hunting.  Dean decides to "comfort" the reader.





	Monster of the Trout Motel Part 2

I felt sick to my stomach.  The smell of burnt hair and flesh was all around me as Dean drove Baby quietly back to the motel. Neither of us spoke a word after leaving the body of the Shapeshifter to roast away to nothing but a memory.  Dean’s green eyes seemed darker than usual as he fixed them on the road.  My eyes were swollen from crying and I could feel my tears dried on my cheeks in thin streaks.  I was a mess.

____________________________________________________________________________________

                “Are you hungry?”  Dean finally spoke up; his voice was quite yet strong and deep.  His eyes didn’t leave the road as he pushed his lips into a half pout. 

                “Not right now.  I need a shower.”  I stared down at my hands where traces of blood and soot were still present.  Dean nodded his head slightly in a serious and understanding manner as we pulled into the motel parking lot.  The once half lit “Vacancy” sign now flickered its full neon form, “No Vacancy”. 

My stomach turned again as I thought about the manager.  He spent his life trying to protect his brother, just like Dean taking care of Sam, and we ended it.  I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes again so I blew out a puff of air to make it look like I was blowing my bangs out of my eyes.  The tears subsided and I glanced at Dean, wondering if he saw me.  He parked the car and turned off the ignition.  We sat for a moment in uncomfortable silence. 

                “It’ll be ok Y/N.  It always is.  You know, we always claim we are doing the “greater good”, but at night when I close my eyes, the faces of everyone we couldn’t save are there to remind me.  I remember every line of each of their faces, their voices…  But we push through.  For every one we can’t save, there’s ten more that we can.  And we will.”  Dean looked up at me and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.   His rough finger brushed my cheek as he put his hand down.  I opened my door and Dean followed suit. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

                Our room was cold and it didn’t help that I no longer had my flannel.  I could still smell smoke and meat and in the light, I could see how filthy my hands were.  As Dean came through the door behind me, I moved quickly to the kitchenet sink.  The little white bar of soap took on a muted muddy crimson as I washed away the evidence saving the world.  I dried my hands and turned around to find Dean sitting in the flimsy wooden chair next to our window.  His pistol sat on the table in front of him.

                “I’m going to hop in the shower”, I looked over at Dean as I walked over to grab my pajamas out of my bag.  Dean looked up and nodded. 

I stripped off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror.  There was a dark ring around my neck where my t shirt hand been.  Similar rings wrapped around my arms where my sleeves ended.  I forced myself to look at my face.  Smudges of soot stained my face, and I could see the faint streaks of my tears.

The water trickled from the faucet and I kept my hand under as it slowly warmed.  I grabbed a towel from the wicker rack above the toilet and threw it half way up over the door of the shower before stepping in.

I stood still as the water poured down my body then stepped into the stream further until the water flowed over my entire face.  I heard something and turned my head to see a figure before I wiped the water out of my eyes.

                Dean stood naked with the shower door open, the water leaving small droplets on his chest as it danced off my body and ricocheted onto his.  He looked over my body has he slowly stepped in.  My stomach turned again but this time in excitement.  His chest was toned and his nipples hardened from the temperature change.  His stomach was firm but not overly muscular and his shoulders and arms were perfection. 

                I turned to fully face him and he reached out to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  His embrace was warm and I could feel the water between us create a vacuum that seemed to pull us closer to each other.  I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck as I buried my head in his chest.  His left hand slid up my back with his hand half turned up to catch some of the water.  It was warm but his touch sent a shiver up my spine and he squeezed me gently in response.  I released his neck and moved my hands to his muscular shoulders.  My core began to tighten as I felt his cock harden against me. 

                Dean let go of me and reached for a bar of hotel soap on the ledge of the shower.  He worked it in his wet hands until it began to bubble a thick white foam.  After replacing the soap, he reached out to my shoulders and began to rub them, just enough to give a light massage.  His hands were strong but he was gentle as he worked his way up to the back of my neck, just before spinning me back around. He continued to work all the way around my back and down over my hips.  I felt one hand leave, then return with the bar of soap. This time he reached both hands around to the front of me and began the same technique with my breasts.  I could feel my breasts tighten as he continued and his lips trailed up the back of my neck.  I pushed the shower head up slightly and turned around before pulling him into the water and lowering myself to my knees.

                Dean’s erection was at the perfect height and I took him into my mouth as the water ran down his legs. I looked up at him as he stood with his face in the water, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open just enough for small moans to escape.  He was thick and too big for me to pleasure entirely with my mouth.  I slid my right hand up around the base of his shaft and squeezed.  Dean made a guttural moan and looked down at me, his eyelashes dripping with water.  He placed his hands on either side of the shower, steadying himself as I continued stroking him.  His moans got louder and suddenly he pulled me up under my arms then swiftly turned both of us around, propping me up against the wall with my legs around his waist.  He let go with one arm to position himself. 

As he slid into me my heart felt as though it would break through my chest.  His giant girth stretched me and I felt a slight sting before my body accepted him fully.  Dean made small thrusts as he held onto me tightly.  He hungrily nibbled at the tops of my breasts before taking my nipple in his mouth.  I could feel my back goose pimple up against the cold shower wall but it was a welcome feeling that added to the excitement.  Dean looked up into my eyes before leaning in closer to kiss me.  His lips toughened and pushed against mine forcefully before his tongue pushed my lips apart. 

I began to feel my orgasm build until I could feel myself tighten around him, swallowing him with each contraction.  I let go of his kiss as a loud moan then scream escaped my lips.  When I opened my eyes, he was looking directly at me, focused on my eyes as he licked his lips. He began thrusting faster and he bit his lower lip.  He released his lip before letting out a moan and this time I could feel him pulsating inside me.  His eyes stayed on me as he held me tight, slowing his rhythm. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

He half smiled as he kissed my collarbone gently, tiny slow pecks moving up toward my shoulder then under my ear.  I placed my hand on the back of his neck and ran my fingers up through his hair. Dean leaned back a little and placed me back down. My legs were un-steady between the rush of adrenaline and the water on floor of the shower. He caught me just as I started to slip and grinned from ear to ear.

“Don’t have your sea legs yet?”

“Um, no.”  I smiled back and we shared a little laugh.  I pulled the towel down to dry myself as Dean turned off the water.  As I held the towel up to my chest with one hand, I pulled Dean’s head closer to me to kiss him again.   Still smiling, we continued kissing each other with small innocent kisses, giggling a little in between each one.  I let go and opened the shower door, stepping out onto the cold tile.

“Hey!  I need a towel!”  Dean joked.  I tossed one to him before turning to grab my clean clothes.  Dean stayed in the shower drying off as I put on my pajamas.  I left the bathroom to lie on my bed.  I could still feel his hands as though he was still with me and I couldn’t help but smile.  Dean came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with the towel wrapped around his waist.  His hair was wet and he still had traces of water sticking to his chest and arms.  He slowly walked toward me and I could see that he was still slightly hard under his towel. 

Joining me on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me again with his chest pushed against my back.  His nose nestled in the back of my hair.

“I told you it would get better.”  He snickered a little and I returned a small laugh. 

“Yeah, but we can’t do that all the time.” 

“Who say’s?”  Dean sat up a little to lean down and kiss me again before lowering himself back down. 

I laid there staring at the wall, with Dean’s arms wrapped around me and I felt safe. The self-loathing had left for that moment and I prayed for that feeling to last as long as possible.  The feeling of peace stayed with me as we both drifted off to sleep and work was the furthest from my mind. 

               


End file.
